


Winner Takes All

by orphan_account



Series: There's A Girl She Likes [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (no actual sex tho sorry), Bayley loves her girlfriend, Celebrations, Championship belts and sex, Cute Girlfriends, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/F, First Time, How Do I Tag, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, Making Out, Sequel, Short & Sweet, Women's Champion Sasha, basically it's just a follow up to Raw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~*RAW SPOILERS*~</p><p>After winning the WWE Women's Championship, Sasha gets a visitor at her hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Pretty Girls (Make Me Nervous)" though you don't actually have to read that one to get this.
> 
> This is very short, and was written after seeing the video of Sasha and Bayley facetiming WWE put up on Youtube - it was SO cute <3 This fic takes place a few days after that.
> 
> ALSO SASHA'S THE CHAMP. MY GIRL. I'M SO PROUD.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sasha couldn't contain her excitement when she heard the knock at her hotel room door. 

 

It actually hadn't been the long since she'd seen her, only last Sunday, but it felt like an age. Facetime just wasn't enough.

 

"Bayley!" She grinned, opening the door, going for a hug. Her face went red when the other girl swopped in for a kiss instead. She melted into the kiss with a smile. God, she really wasn't used to this.

 

When Bayley pulled away, she gave an infectious grin. Sasha really thought she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever met.

 

"So..?" Bayley said, "Show me it, dude!"

 

"Show you...?" Sasha's eyes lit up in realisation, "Oh!" She ran over to her duffle bag and pulled out the WWE Women's Championship, showing it to Bayley, the gold glimmering in the dim hotel room light.

 

"Wow, seeing it up close like this..." Bayley walked over and slowly traced the outline with her finger, eyes finally resting on the custom side plates, "And it's yours."

 

"Yep," Sasha said in awe, the fact still not sinking in for her, "Mine." She clutched the belt close to her chest, eyes sparkling. "This is all I ever wanted, ever since I was little girl. I used to write in my journals about how one day I'd be the Women's Champion. And now I am. It still doesn't feel real..."

 

"I'm so proud of you," Bayley kissed her on the cheek.

 

"I couldn't have done it without you..."

 

"No," Bayley shook her head, "It was all you, you're the one who made Charlotte tap!"

 

"Yeah, I did," Sasha looked down at the belt, "But without you tagging with me- no scrap that. Without you and me going at it in NXT... this women's championship probably would even exist!"

 

"I'm honoured you think so." Bayley ran her hand through her hair, "Imagine if it was still the butterfly belt - yuck!"

 

Sasha laughed. "That belt _sucked_. But I'm telling you Bayley, one day you'll hold this belt high above your head, and I'll be watching."

 

"I hope so, but right now, this is your moment. You did it!"

 

"I did, didn't I!" Sasha held the belt up, "Charlotte said I was a loser, that I couldn't do it! But what does she know? I'm the boss, I'm the best wrestler there is and now I'm the Women's Champion!" She pointed to herself with pride.

 

Bayley clapped, "Way to go Sasha! Practising for next week's Raw?"

  
"Maybe." Sasha said, rolling her eyes. She then put down the belt, and grabbed Bayley, kissing her, hard.

 

The two stood like that for a few moments, arms around each others waists, before Sasha said, in a low, lusty tone, "Y'know, I think I know a way we can celebrate." She winked.

 

"Ooh," Bayley moaned, "I'd like that." 

 

Sasha was secretly very nervous at the thought of being with Bayley for the very first time, but wouldn't let it show, so just gave another wink and a grin.

 

The two rolled on the bed, and Sasha went to take off Bayley's shirt, before Bayley spoke up. "Wait, I have an idea."

 

"What?"

  
Bayley leaned in and whispered, "Put on the belt."

 

Sasha eyes widened and then she laughed. "Really? You'd like that, huh?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I didn't realise you were so... _kinky_. Okay then. We'll break it in! I _am_ the champion."

 

"And I'm your biggest fan." Bayley giggled, pulling Sasha on top of her, kissing her again.

 

Sasha kissed back, opening her mouth, running her hand down Bayley's curves, as she reached for the belt with the other.

 

_What did I do to deserve a girlfriend like you?_

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ending there... sorry!
> 
> I'm not really in the mood for writing smut. Maybe another time.


End file.
